


At the Movies

by JackofAllMasterofNone



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackofAllMasterofNone/pseuds/JackofAllMasterofNone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by prompt from tumblr<br/>"He's hot.  And, wow, literally right there."</p><p>A.k.a. Oliver Queen is a famous actor from Starling City and Felicity Smoak might just be his biggest fangirl.  And then her rambling gets her in trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Movies

“Sara!” Felicity yelled across the coffee house to her best friend. “Sara Lance, where are you?”

“Will you stop yelling, you dweeb? I’m literally right behind you,” Sara said. Felicity whirled around. Sara stood there in her usual attire of a leather jacket and dark pants, with her blonde curls pulled into a tight ponytail for the day. At first glance, she looked intimidating. At the second look, however, Felicity could see the Hello Kitty T-shirt peeking out from underneath the black leather.

“Hello Kitty is adorable,” Sara defended herself at Felicity’s look.

“We’re going to be late,” Felicity whined instead of replying to her friend. “You promised me we would not be late.” Normally, Felicity would try to check herself, stop whining, and be a mature adult. Now, however, the latest Oliver Queen movie was in theaters and Sara had promised to come with her. And they could. not. be. late.

“Lis, I understand that you’re totally obsessed with this guy, but you need to tone it down,” her friend teased as they walked into the theater. Felicity scowled at her friend, but forced herself to stop flapping her hands in every direction. 

“I just cannot believe that he comes from Starling City. He is from HERE, Sara.”

Sara wasn’t impressed. “I know where we live.”

“Yeah, well, you don’t understand. I don’t understand how you can watch his movies without drooling. Oliver Queen is so hot.” 

The two women strolled into the theater as Felicity babbled more about her attraction to the famous star. The rows of seats were empty, aside from two woman - a mother and her daughter, presumably - and the man sitting with them.

“How can it be empty?” Sara wondered. “I don’t see his appeal, but Oliver Queen typically has tons of fans.”

Felicity watched as the man in the theater slid down in his seat and covered his face with his hands. The younger girl leaned close to him and laughed a second later, as though he had said something amusing.

“Oh well. At least no one will get annoyed if I start throwing popcorn at the screen!” 

Cheerfully, the leather clad woman jumped over a few rows of seats before settling near the middle of the theater. Her heeled boots were propped up on the chair in front of her, and she settled back with a sigh. By the time Felicity reached her, Sara was tossing kernels of popped corn up in the air and trying to catch them in her mouth. Felicity swatted her friend, knowing she wouldn’t behave, and then adopted a similar pose in the next seat.

Soon, the lights dimmed and the opening scene began to play. Felicity grabbed Sara’s arm tight as Oliver’s character, Stephen, appeared on-screen. Aware of the small group only a few rows in front of them, she managed to stay silent.

Until Stephen took off his shirt halfway through the movie. “Wow. Oh my gosh, wow.” Felicity actually whimpered as she took in Oliver Queen’s abs. Scars and tattoos covered a large portion of his torso. Oh, the things that torso did to her. She wanted to lick those abs.

“Felicity!” Sara admonished gleefully. “What a me thing to say!”

“Oh dear. Sara, Sara, tell me I did not say that out loud!” Felicity begged her friend. The devilish grin on the other woman’s face said it all. The blonde fangirl buried her head in her hands. “There are other people here! Oh my gosh, they’re going to hate me. I can’t believe I said that. He’s just sooo attractive! Looking at him is way bad for my health. Not to mention my expectation of men. Oliver Queen sets the bar way high. His abs are just so delicious looking, and I constantly want to run my fingers through his hair, and he’s so hot!”

Someone was choking.

Felicity turned to her friend in alarm, but Sara was breathing just fine, a giant grin on her face. Time slowed down for Felicity as everything clicked into place. The empty theater, the man’s embarrassment, the choking.

“He’s over there, isn’t he?” Felicity asked, finally remembering how to whisper. Sara nodded gleefully. Felicity’s face turned bright red as she slowly turned towards the three other people in the theater. 

Moira Queen had a hand gently resting on her temples as she stared resignedly at the movie still playing. Thea was bouncing in her seat, craning her neck to grin at a very embarrassed Felicity. And Oliver. Oh dear, Oliver Queen. He sat on the other side of his sister, very determinedly not looking at Felicity. The tips of his ears were red, and his fingers seemed to be twitching nervously. Felicity groaned and did not say another word for the rest of the movie.

~~~~

As soon as the ending credits rolled, Felicity was out of her seat running to the door, escaping even before the lights came back on. She bounced on her heels, waiting impatiently for Sara to catch up. Her (ex!!!!)best-friend seemed to be taking her time. Felicity timed her at one step every five seconds. And oh!, look who was walking right behind her.

Oliver. Freakin. Queen.

Although his middle name wasn’t actually ‘Freakin’ of course, it was Jonas, which Felicity would know as the ultimate OQ fangirl. Which was just really an unfortunate thing for her to be right now. She had good reasons though. I mean, for one, he’s hot. And two - wow he’s literally right there in front of her face, and suddenly it occurred to Felicity that she might have been talking out loud once again.

“Hello,” he said in a deep voice. She blinked up at him, frozen for a moment.

“Hi.” She blinked again, and then… “I mean, WOW. Mr. Queen, it’s an honor.”

"No. Mr. Queen was my father."

"Right. But he’s dead. I mean, he drowned. And you didn’t. Which means you can come to a movie theater in your hometown and be assaulted with my awful word vomit. Which will end in 3… 2… 1…"

Oliver grinned at her. “Nice to meet you.”

“Oh! I’m Felicity. Smoak. It’s really nice to meet you too. I just..wow.”

“Wow?”

“Sorry! Sorry, I’m being totally inappropriate right now, aren’t I? You’re just so,” she gestured to his … everything. “Wow.”

Behind Oliver, Sara snorted, which made Felicity jump. She had forgotten Sara Lance existed. In the meantime, Oliver grinned at her.

“Felicity, would you like to go out to dinner with me?” he asks.

“I don’t want to read too much into this,” she replies, “but are you...asking me out on a date? Like an actual date, like the date date?”

“Sh- I mean, the implication being with dinner that you...” he stutters.

“Usually I’m the one talking in sentence fragments,” she tells him. He laughs a little, then repeats his question.

Felicity thinks she manages to hold back the squeak trying to escape her mouth, but it’s hard. “Yes,” she says. “Definitely yes.”

Oliver smiles at her once again, and once again she blinks up at him. Then her brain processes what just happen and she begins talking.

“Wait, is this for real? Are you actually asking me on a date?” He’s nodding, so she just keeps going with the questions. “Why me? I mean, I basically was verbally assaulting you and lusting over you in public and wow I’m going to stop now this is already very embarrassing.”

“You’re cute,” is all Oliver says. He reaches into her purse and pulls out her phone, typing in what she assumes is his phone number - Oliver Queen’s phone number is in her phone! - and judging from the beep from his back pocket he sent himself a text. He gently returns her cell and gives her one last sweet smile.

“I’ll call you,” he says, “and we’ll have dinner.” 

She manages a nod, and then the Queen family walks out of the theater, leaving her and one very amused Sara Lance behind.

“Pinch me,” she tells her friend. Sara punches her on the arm, hard. “Ouch! I said pinch! You know I bruise easy!”

“Whoops,” Sara shrugs, then gently leads Felicity out of the theater.

~~~~

Oliver calls three days later, and apologizes for not calling sooner. 

“Oh my god, I didn’t think you’d call at all!” she tells him before realizing what she said. “I’m an unstoppable wreck,” she says aloud. “The Oliver Queen calls me and that’s what I say?”

On the other line, Oliver laughs. 

They go out for dinner the next night, a cute Italian restaurant. They go out to many dinners over the years, and eventually, when Oliver proposes to her in the movie theater where they first met while his newest blockbuster plays on screen, she says, “Yes. Definitely yes,” and they don’t finish the movie.


End file.
